Tattooed On My Mind
by generalquistis
Summary: A quiefer/seiftis... a songfic... the song's by 'd sound and i strongly believe that it fits Quistis & Seifer! ^o^


Tattooed On My Mind

By: General Quistis 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_*** Author's note: hey, this is a quiefer if you need to be warned… though I've always been a squinoa (kinda just got tired of it…)… anyway, this is another alternative for you if you like my writing (yeah, I know you like my writing so much you wanna kill me for its sloppiness!) anyways, I hope you all like this. The song's sung by 'D Sound and it's one of my favorite songs… enough of the talk, just go and read this dumb-ass songfic of mine…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe you'll soon forget about home

Or maybe you miss it like I do.

One thing's for sure, I'm on the ground

Spend too much time thinking of you

Headmaster Cid has sent them on a trip to Galbadia; and because Seifer Almasy is a new SeeD (at last), Quistis Trepe was assigned to accompany him in his mission.

"It's too risky to let him do his own thing so I think you'd better come with him since you've got more experience as a SeeD than Squall or Zell or Selphie has… I can count on you, right?" she could still recall Cid's voice telling her that back at the Balamb Garden a day ago. 

Seifer had insisted on taking the opportunity for stop-overs and go down the train every now and then so that he could "ease-up" a bit.

Quistis could recall that the normal trip to Galbadia would take less than 7 hours but with Seifer around, it was like forever… last night, he did not want to sleep in the SeeD cabin and so he insisted on going down the train to the next town where they could get a decent hotel to spend the night in. Not in the mood to argue, she would always agree with him.

They rented one room for themselves to save money and asking who got the bed, Seifer got the bed… and Quistis was stuck with the couch…

She could not sleep last night for she was thinking of Seifer… and she found out that he also could not sleep.

"Tossin' and turnin', huh?" she asked with a tired look.

He turned to her direction and sat up. "Just recalling our childhood." He replied with a sleepy look on his face.

And nothing more was said…

And I can't get you out of my dreams

Now I know that you're a danger first kind

And your smile is tattooed on my mind

And I can't get you out of my dreams

She found daydreaming a little pleasurable whenever she got bored during the train ride to Galbadia… if they were not fantasies, they were memories of the past…

"Am I still your favorite student?" she could recall those words…

"Not anymore…" she wanted to strike herself at that moment for telling those words to him… 

That was a year ago…

"He's bad news, why would you want to help him become a SeeD?!" she could clearly hear Zell's voice from the back of her head.

"Stop it, Zell; we all know that Seifer deserves another chance!" she snapped.

During the long hours of training her former deviant student, he would often smile proudly at her and she got used to it rather than getting annoyed at his pride… and after long months of hard work, finally, he succeeded.

The smile…

She turned her gaze from the window to Seifer, who was seated on the first level of the bunk bed. He caught her gaze and smiled slyly at her. "Whatcha doin' Instructor? Daydreamin'?" he asked.

She frowned and she could feel her ears heating up. She turned away without saying anything…

Don't wanna write, I don't wanna go

I would not know what to say

It should be you, that's how I want it to be

Tell me you feel the same way

Since Seifer took a special SeeD exam, his task was also special… he performed it all by himself with other senior SeeD cadets like Quistis, Zell and Selphie. 

"Now, don't you screw up this time, Seifer!" Quistis had frequently reminded him that before and during the exam.

Quistis did not know if the threat worked for him or not, but she was glad that he passed the exam… but the formal SeeD Ball was not until that Saturday when the other SeeDs would celebrate…

"So, you're taking someone to the SeeD Ball?" she asked as she slouched. 

Seifer could see that she was fiddling with her own fingers and that there was a look of uneasiness in her face.

"I was thinking of taking someone special with me… but I'm afraid to ask her because she might kill me," he said, looking away.

And I can't get you out of my dreams

Now I know that you're a danger first kind

And your smile is tattooed on my mind

And I can't get you out of my dreams, oh…

No, oh… no oh…

They arrived at Galbadia and did their job there… 

Retrieving the lost documents containing the title deed of their Garden.

It was already Saturday morning and their deadline was by noontime.

"Seifer, please… we need to get back without any stop-overs, is that okay with you?" she asked him.

"Whatever you say, instructor," he told her as they got inside the SeeD cabin once again.

"Will you stop calling me that?" she snapped, turning to him.

He smiled at her and she wanted to melt. "Oh… I see… you're not an instructor anymore… I should keep that in mind. Sorry." He said.

"Yeah, ever since a year ago." She said as she sat down.

Oh, yesterday, I was feeling safe

Oh I knew today was trying to be great

And the melody can't seem to suit my mind

And now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind

When Quistis got back to her dorm room late that afternoon, she proceeded to the bathroom to take a bath and then got dressed for the ball which was to take place at exactly 18 hundred hours. She got into her SeeD uniform by 6:15 in the evening but she wanted to rest for a while, so she did so. It was already 9:00 pm when she decided to go and check out the Quad.

When she got there, a song was already playing and the place was already filled with new SeeD's and old ones. She saw Edea socializing with Squall and Rinoa while Cid was practically telling a group of malicious male students not to get themselves drunk.

"_And your smile is tattooed on my mind…_" the song went. 

Quistis knew that the song could get stuck in her head…

Then, she saw Seifer standing in one corner of the ballroom. She smiled shyly and approached him. "Seifer," she said softly.

He turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Well, hi there, Quisty," he said.

"Quisty?" she asked, hardly believing that he called her by her nickname.

"Yeah, is there something wrong? Why aren't you wearing a dress?" he asked.

She frowned slightly. "Why should I be wearing a dress?" she asked.

"Coz you're a girl." He said.

"…and a SeeD just like you. I am not like Rinoa… if you know what I mean," she muttered.

He smiled as he raked his fingers through his blonde hair, a sly gleam in his eyes could be seen. "Of course, you're much better than Rinoa, I've always thought of it that way…" he said, offering his hand to her. "I'm getting kinda bored in this graduation ball… would you like to go someplace else?" he asked.

"We can't, the gates are closed," she said with a little disappointment in her face.

He got her hand. "Just the balcony." He said.

She blushed slightly as she nodded. "Whatever you say…" she responded in almost a whisper.

And I can't get you out of my dreams

Now I know that you're a danger first kind

And your face is tattooed on my mind

And I can't get you out of my dreams

On their way to the balcony, Seifer felt a little annoyed and uneasy at those prying eyes. He wanted to shoo them away but Quistis seemed to have seen his uneasiness through his eyes and he stopped herself when she gently squeezed his hand. "Don't mind them, they're just jealous…" she whispered to him, recognizing that those people were some of the Trepies.

Quistis couldn't believe that he just followed what she told him to do… They got to the balcony but he was still holding her. "So, why did you want to go here?" she asked.

"It's just a little boring inside…" he replied with a sly grin on his face.

She flashed him a fake smile. "Oh, please… don't give me that award-winning grin… it's enough to get your face stuck in my head together with that song they're playing… man, why is he still holding my hand? Heck, now I'm the one who's got this uneasiness because of those prying eyes… Seifer, don't you wanna shoo them away???" she thought to herself, sensing that she's already blushing.

Yes I know you're tattooed

On my mind, you're tattooed

Yes, I know you're tattooed

On my mind, you're tattooed (On my mind)…

Seifer touched her cheek gently. "Blushing, Instructor?" he asked with a sly smile.

Her smile faded and she looked away, pulling her hand away from him and crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

***Last note: Okay, what was that all about, you're asking? Well, just another crap that leaked out of my diseased brain… Please…somebody stop me… ;_;


End file.
